Kiwi Strawberry Tea and Peanut M&Ms
by ColorfulNormality
Summary: Roxas was getting his snacks at the local gas station when he unexpectedly bumps into the hottest guy he had ever seen. Sparks fly immediatly, but what happens when Roxas' past reveals itself? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I would like to thank people for the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far. It's really awesome! Keep em comin'!

You know I really should stop doing multiple stories at a time, but I can't help it. Also, I'm sorry for not updating anything for the past few days. I've been kinda depressed and I'm trying to cheer myself up, so if you will please excuse the absence. ^-^

Disclaimers: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters or the bands mentioned.:(

So without further ado, here is an AkuRoku fanfic.

Chapter 1

Roxas walked through the light rain groggily. He was slumped over with his hands in his pockets. The typical teenager. His neon green Skrillex hoodie and tight black skinny jeans were soaked, for he had been walking out in the rain for a long while. He hardly ever looked up through his spiked blonde hair. It was past midnight, most likely around two in the morning. His Vans splashed through the dirty street water as he made his way to the gas station down the road.

Once he made it to the building he opened the big glass doors and stepped into the dimly lit place. He finally looked up with his big blue eyes and he slowly searched for what he needed. He wasn't in a hurry. He walked down the candy aisle and his eyes spotted the small yellow package. He picked up the pack of peanut M&Ms and headed towards the drinks. He found his kiwi strawberry tea he loved so much and quickly turned, slamming face-first into a very tall boy, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Fuck!" he yelped in surprise, grabbing onto the shelf to steady himself. He looked up to see bright green eyes, nearly as bright as his hoodie, looking down at him. The second thing he noticed about the boy was his hair. It was flaming crimson red and spiked in all directions. He had a pair of upside down tear drop tattoos under his eyes. He had on a black Deadmau5 shirt that hugged his slight curves and acid-washed baggy jeans with two chains hanging off his hip. Rubber bracelets strapped themselves along his wrists and a blue Bring Me the Horizon messenger bag was slung across his chest. His skin was quite pale but it added to the amazing features he had. Roxas blushed at the sight of such a gorgeous guy. He mumbled a quick apology and tried to walk away when the boy caught the sleeve of his hoodie. He snapped his head back towards the boy, instinctively glaring at him. The rude look came unnoticed by the tall boy.

"Are you alright? I didn't see you when you bumped into me," the boy said. His voice was low, but it was oddly soothing.

"I-I'm fine," Roxas stuttered. _What the fuck?_ Roxas asked himself. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He never stuttered! The boy smiled at him. Holy shit, did he have a sexy smile. Roxas stared for a second.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" he said with a sly smile. All Roxas could do was nod slightly. "Here, let me buy you that," Axel offered, taking the M&Ms and tea from his hands.

"Oh, y-you don't have to…" Roxas stuttered again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ He asked himself. Axel smiled again.

"But I want to. Please?" Axel looked down at him happily. Roxas sighed and nodded. "Good," Axel chirped. They walked over to the cashregister and Axel put the various items he had onto the unsanitary counter. He pulled out a few bills and took the belongings. They walked side by side out into the drizzling rain. Axel swiftly sat on the curb and gestured for Roxas to sit next to him. Roxas hesitantly sat on the wet pavement. Axel handed him his drink and candy and they began to snack in silence. Roxas popped an M&M in his mouth and, without chewing, gulped at the tea. He ate it and looked over at Axel who was staring at him like he was a madman.

"What?" Roxas asked, his face heating slightly despite the chilly wet air.

"Does that taste good? It's really weird," Axel chuckled. Roxas smiled a little, nodding at Axel.

"It's really good. Want some?" Roxas handed him a handful of M&Ms and the can of tea. Axel smiled and took them.

"So I just..?" Axel asked.

"Put the M&M in your mouth, chew then wash it down with the tea. It's like taking a pill except you chew," Roxas explained. Axel nodded and followed Roxas' instructions. Axel sat in silence for a few moments. Roxas stared at him, admiring his face once again. Axel then bolted up, startling Roxas.

"This is fucking amazing!" Axel yelled. "Like holy fucking god this is genius! It tastes like chocolate covered strawberries dude!" Roxas laughed at his reaction.

"Yeah, they do. You also scared the living shit out me," Roxas giggled. Axel then sat down quickly.

"Sorry." Axel stood up, putting his hand out to Roxas. "Hey. What are you doing out so late anyway?" Roxas took his hand and pulled himself up. "You're like sixteen."

"Yeah. I'm sixteen but I always walk around like this. My uncle threw me out of the house again so I walk around the city until he's calmed the fuck down," Roxas mumbled. Axel looked at him sympathetically. Roxas caught the look and sighed heavily. "I don't need sympathy, okay? My life is fine the way it is."

"Does he hit you?" Axel asked. His face had gone from sympathetic to serious ina split second. Roxas was caught off guard by the sudden seriousness in Axel's voice. "Roxas. Answer me, please," he pleaded.

"Yeah, but not a lot. It doesn't hurt that bad," Roxas said quietly, nearly a whisper. He felt so weird telling this stranger all these things. He kept those facts hidden from everyone else. So why was he being so open with someone he had just met?

"Roxas." He looked up at Axel again. "Come stay with me then. I'm eighteen so I've got my own place. I know we've just met, but I can't overlook something like that. I can't just stand back, ya know? So please, even if it's just for tonight." Axel stared right through Roxas' bright blue ones. Roxas stood still, so in shock he thought it was some sort of dream. This was a stranger! He could be a serial killer, a rapist! Roxas thought for a long while.

"Alright." _What the fuck am I doing?_ Axel smiled again, clearly excited.

"What high school do you go to?" Axel asked since the next day was a Monday and they both had to attend class.

"Twilight Town High," Roxas said. Axel stared at him in complete shock.

"Holy shit! Me too! I've never seen you around. You would think I would be able to spot someone so damn cute," Axel laughed and winked. Roxas' face was heating up again. "Well, c'mon. Let's head to my place. It's just down the street." They both walked in the drizzling rain towards Axel's apartment, chatting the whole way.

Look for chapter 2 soon! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for the wait. I was busy with school and I was updating another one of my fanfics. But now it's spring break! I have tons of time on my hands, and it's only the first day! So I promise I will be updating more this week since I don't have school. Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! 3

Chapter 2

Roxas walked with Axel up the stairs of the apartment complex, their wet clothes clinging to their every move. The blonde boy couldn't help but glance at the other boy's ass every few seconds while they were going up the stone stairs. When they reached the top they shuffled to the door on the right, Axel shoving his hand in his pocket for his keys. He opened the door and they both walked in, the sudden feel of air conditioning causing them both to shiver from the cold.

"The shower is in the room over there," Axel pointed out a door down the small hallway, "and I have some clean towels in the cupboard above the toilet. You can shower first." He smiled at him gleefully.

Roxas was still quite shocked, but he was making an effort to not show the emotion in front of the redhead. How could a stranger be so nice? Honestly! This guy was the first person to ever be this nice to him. Roxas smiled to himself, enjoying the feeling of someone being so kind to him. It didn't happen often. His uncle was a total asshole who didn't give a fuck about what happened to him. All he did was drink, smoke pot and order Roxas around. Roxas didn't even bother coming home most of the time. He just wandered the streets until midnight a lot, then go home to his uncle throwing things at him and yelling about how he should just go die like his parents. Every time the older man mentioned the death of his parents it really struck a nerve. That's when Roxas would yell back instead of just taking the abuse. Then he would storm off to his room and blast up his music to drown out his thoughts.

The blonde quickly walked to the bathroom after thanking Axel. He stripped and turned on the hot water. He stepped into the shower, letting the water pour over his bruised up body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of it. He smiled to himself again, thinking how lucky he was to randomly bump into Axel. The redhead really was kind, thoughtful, caring and extremely _sexy_ as _fuck._ He hoped his presence that night wasn't going to annoy Axel. He really wanted the tall guy to like him.

He finished up his shower and dried himself off, finding a few articles of clothing for him ontop of the sink counter. He put on the clothes and walked out to see Axel sitting on the couch watching TV. Axel looked up at the sound of Roxas shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," Axel greeted, smiling that signature smile at him. Axel seemed to already have changed clothes. "You ready to sleep? Because you look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion," Axel laughed. Roxas smiled at him.

"Yeah man. I've been wandering around all night so I guess I'm pretty damn tired." He yawned for emphasis. Axel led him to his small guest room and said that's where he could sleep. Roxas nodded.

"Anything else ya need?" Roxas shook his head, smiling up at Axel.

"Everything's fine. Thanks so much for letting me stay. This is just crazy," he laughed. Axel laughed with him.

" It's no problem Rox. Mind if I call you that?" He winked at him. Roxas's cheeks flushed a little.

"I don't mind. Well I'll see ya in the morning…Ax," Roxas smirked. Axel smiled and walked out of the room. Roxas sighed and flopped on the soft bed. He was most obviously developing a crush on Axel. Big time. He blushed as he thought of the way the redhead moved his hips when he walked. He giggled at the obsurdity of himself acting like a small school boy.

He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of nothing. Like usual.

Roxas awoke to Axel shaking his shoulder. He jolted up, smacking their heads together. They both fell back groaning.

"Shit that hurt…" Roxas grumbled. Axel chuckled. "We have school, don't we? Mother fucker. I hate that damn place."

"C'mon. It's not _too_ bad. It's just…bad." They both giggled and Roxas sat up for school. "Get dressed and do the usual. I have a spare toothbrush in the drawer in the restroom." Roxas nodded and thanked him once again as he made his way to the restroom, not bothering with breakfast. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair, which didn't do much since his hair naturally spikes. He went back to the guest room to find his jeans cleans and one of Axel's shirts layed out for him. He pulled everything on quickly, Axel's shirt slightly baggy on him since he's so short and tiny. He ran out to Axel who was waiting by the door for him.

"Ready to go?" Axel asked. Roxas smiled and nodded and they headed down the road. "Sorry I don't have a car. I usually just walk places," Axel said.

"It's no problem. I don't have a car either," Roxas said, jumping off the curb ledge like a little kid. Axel chuckled and they stopped by a coffee shop next to the high school. Once they had their coffee they walked across the street and hung out until the first bell rang. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their first class. Axel jogged down to the last hall since his class was on the other side of the huge school. Roxas's class was right down the hall from where they were chatting so he didn't have much to worry about. That is, until he heard that stinging voice behind him.

"Sup fag?" The voice dripped with venom, spatting the last word. Roxas groaned. He turned around to see Xigbar standing with Lexaeus.

"Hello mentally ill neanderthaws," Roxas sneered. "I suppose you're both here to torment me for my sexuality?" Both guys just glared at him. Lexaeus grabbed Roxas's upper arm and pulled them outside behind the athletics halls. Roxas winced at the pain that shot up his arm.

"You better shut the fuck up you fucking fag. You're disgusting," Xigbar hissed, throwing a punch to Roxas's stomach. Roxas choked on his own spit, squeezing his eyes shut. "Nobody gives a shit about you, ya know that? We all want you to die. So just go kill yourself already. Everybody fucking hates you." Another kick. Roxas never answered them. They continued to kick and punch the shit out of him until he bled tons. When they were satisfied with their work they walked off leaving Roxas kneeling in a puddle of his red liquid. He sat there for a while, contemplating whether he should just leave or go to class. Someone calling his name interrupted his thoughts.

"Roxas?" It was Axel.

Heeeeyyyyy I'll update chapter 3 soon! 3

Sorry if it's bad. Hahaa review plz! :]


	3. Chapter 3

Hola people! I told you guys I would have the next chapter up soon! ;D Please enjoy! 3

[usual disclaimers]

Chapter 3

"Roxas! Are you alright? Holy shit, what the fuck happened?" Axel yelled while running over to the broken and bruised blonde. He tried to help him but stopped when he saw the emotional and physical pain flash across Roxas's face. He just sat next to him with a comforting arm around him. "Rox…Tell me what happened. Please…"

Roxas sighed. "It was just those homophobic idiots again. It's no big deal, they're just ignorant assholes," Roxas mumbled. He refused to look up at the redhead. He just stared at the ground in front of him, stained with blood. Tears came to eyes. He felt Axel's grip around tighten a little.

"Who are they?" Axel asked, his face completely serious. Roxas hesitated, but knew that Axel wouldn't give up. In the last twenty-four hours they've known each other, they had learned a lot. And that's one thing Roxas learned. Axel deffinatly is not one to let something like this down. He sighed again.

"It was Xigbar and Lexeaus," Roxas breathed out, the words like a whisper on his tongue. He immediately regretted that he had told him when he saw the face Axel had. He was fucking pissed. Axel closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Let's get you to the nurse's office," the redhead said. He gingerly picked Roxas up in his arms bridal style and carried him back into the school. He walked through the hallways with Roxas in his arms, the blonde clinging to Axel's chest. He took the oppurtunity to take in his scent. He smelled like a combo of fire and lavender. It was odd, but it somehow smelled nice. Roxas breathed it in and soon drifted off.

He awoke again when he felt himself lowered onto a bed. He squinted his eyes and looked up at the nurse. Her hair was short and jet black and her eyes were bright blue, much like his own.

"Miss Xion…" Roxas grumbled, rubbing his head where he had been hit multiple times. He sat up and looked around the room for the redhead.

"Don't get up to fast Roxas. You have a lot of injuries. You don't want to push yourself," Xion said gently. Roxas ignored her words.

"Miss…Where did Axel go?" he asked. Xion looked at him.

"He didn't say. He just stormed out of here. He seemed very angry," she said, worry tinting in her eyes. Roxas cursed under his breath and stood up, immediately feeling dizzy. "Roxas! Please lay down. You're in no shape to be getting up like this!" He tried to walk but he was too weak and just fell on the bed. He groaned. "I'm sure everything is okay Roxas. Please just get some rest. I will call your guardian to pick you up." Roxas jolted upright.

"There's no need Miss Xion!" he said quickly. "It's okay! My uncle is busy today anyway!" Panic was evident in his voice. Xion stared at him surprised. She put down her phone slowly and nodded.

"Alright…But you have to rest, okay?" Roxas nodded quickly and layed down. He dozed off in a matter of minutes.

"You fuckers!" Axel yelled, throwing a punch at Xigbar's good eye. "How the hell could you do that to him? What did he ever do to you?" He kneed Lexeaus in the stomach. The boy doubled over in pain. Xigbar shot a nasty look at him. "If you ever hurt him again I will personally fucking kill you! Got it?" Axel then stormed off. He wanted to beat the shit out of both of them, but he knew class would end in a few minutes and the outside of the school would flood with students ready to get home. He didn't want to create a scene. He quickly jogged over to the nurse's office to see the blonde boy. He opened the door and saw Roxas asleep on the small bed. Miss Xion was nowhere to be found. Axel walked over to the cute blonde.

His eyes trailed over his sleeping body. He stared at his face for a while, taking in his innocent expression. His long black eyelashes made a small shadow over his porcelain cheeks. His blonde spikes layed across his forehead. He was just so damn…vulnerable. Axel smiled to himself, enjoying the cute sight before him. He looked at the bruises on his arms and face. A sadened feeling swept over the redhead. His eyes then looked at his pink full lips. They were perfectly shaped. The redhead couldn't help himself. He leaned over the tiny bed and placed his lips over the blonde's gingerly, their lips barely brushing.

The door opened behind him. Axel immediately shot up. He looked over to see Xion in the doorway.

"Hello Axel. Roxas was worried about you today. I'm not sure why, though," she cheerfully. She obviously hadn't noticed what Axel was doing the split second before she walked in.

"Uh…I'm not sure why either Miss Xion. But Roxas is staying at my place right now, so can I take him with me?" Axel asked hesitantly. Xion nodded happily and Axel picked Roxas up and carried him to his car in the senior parking lot. He sat Roxas in the passenger's seat and he climbed in the driver's side. Axel banged his head on the steering wheel ans sighed. "What the hell did I do…?" he asked himself in a whisper. He drove them both back to his apartment, Roxas still asleep the entire way.

HEEEYYYYY! YOU THERE! NOT YOU, YOU! YES YOU! Review please :3 hehee

{sorry that the chapter is so short}

NOW I AM OFF TO GOOD OLE' BOYS! THE BEST CRAWFISH JOINT IN THIS SMALL ASS TOWN! :D


End file.
